


BW Day 4 /// Promises are nothing more than fleeting thoughts, but you, you are my lifeblood

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Angst, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Jennifer Walters Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Week 2020, Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt Jennifer Walters, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Bruce Banner, POV Bruce Banner, Platonic Relationships, Promises, Protective Jennifer Walters, but like in reverse order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: A young girl and a young boy are laying on the ground in a flower field at night, looking at the stars and talking about everything and nothing.“I swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Jennifer Walters
Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bruceweek





	BW Day 4 /// Promises are nothing more than fleeting thoughts, but you, you are my lifeblood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-hello! Fourth day of Bruce Week 2020 :3  
> The prompts were Truth & Flowers & Stars  
> Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from I'll Make It Up To You by Imagine Dragons

A young girl and a young boy are laying on the ground in a flower field at night, looking at the stars and talking about everything and nothing.

“And this one is the Cassiopeia. I like it too.”

“More or less than Ursa Major?”

“Well… I don’t know. They’re all different, and they all got something that makes them beautiful in their own way, y’know.”

Jennifer loved to look at Bruce when he was talking about something he liked. He was so quiet most of the time, almost like he wanted not to be noticed. Jen thought that if someone should shine, it was Bruce. She loved her cousin very much and wish he could be beaming like that all the time. His true self.

“Hey, Jen…”

“Hm?”

“I… I know Aunt Susan didn’t mean to tell me yet, and really I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you’re going to move, closer to your Dad’s new workplace, and, huh, it’s pretty far away, and, huh…”

“Yes?”

“Well, we… we won’t see each other as much, won’t be in the same school anymore…”

“Hm-hm”

“And, you’ll probably make new friends, and…”

Jen suddenly took his astronomy book who was laying on the ground as he stopped talking and looked at her, trying to understand what she was going to do. She put her hand on the book and then recited, “I swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.”

Jennifer looked at him, smiling confidently.

“I’ll always be there when you’ll need me, Bruce. I won’t ever, ever replace you. We’ll still see each other on weekends and summer breaks, too. Wherever I am, whenever and whatever it is, call me. If idiots tell you mean things, tell me right away and I’ll come and beat their asses!”

Bruce chuckled, and then asked, still smiling, “Do you think Aunt Elaine and Uncle Morris will approve?”

“They don't exactly need to know, do they? The bad guys got what they deserve, and we can go buy an ice cream or something and tell we weren’t there.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “L-Lying? Won’t they be angry?”

“Well, it’s not lying…. I mean, the super-awesome cousins were there, but there is a lot of super-awesome cousins everywhere… even if they’re not as super-awesome as us.”

Bruce seemed thoughtful for a couple of minutes as a comfortable silence fell. His cousin was looking again at the stars, while he was staring at a little flower that hadn’t bloom yet and was standing alone, several feet from a group of beautiful flowers of all kinds. He drew his legs closer, hugging them tightly before he spoke again.

“Always, like forever?”

“Of course!”

“...Pinky promise?”

Bruce held out his pinky to her. She did the same, and they were now hooked on one another.

“Pinky promise.”

~

Looking at the tube who was slowly getting his own filthy, cursed blood inside his cousin’s unconscious body, Bruce knew he would hate himself for the rest of his life. Oh, how selfish was that decision… It seemed Hulk wasn’t the only part of him who destroyed everything in his path. If saving Jennifer wasn’t bad in itself, possibly infecting her with this… burden, yeah, that was one of the most horrible things he ever did. If she survived, though. Ross’ past efforts weren’t exactly successful.

All of this for a stupid, childish, past and probably long-forgotten vow.

“It’s a pinky promise, Jen, you can’t break it, y’know that.”

He stared at the blood bag and waited. There wasn’t much else he could do.


End file.
